Singing out like a shotgun
by Althesushiloveingfanficsage
Summary: Haitani and shiri have just moved in near hinata, and have begun hanging around the hinata house, when their presense brings upon a force strong enough to destroy all of hinata.
1. relationship hang over

Disclaimer-  
  
Chibi Desktop Kitsune- Al owns no part in Love hina or FLCL, and I am led to wonder, why is he doing a crossover? so few of them are ever not lame.  
  
Al- worth a shot.  
  
Chibi Desktop kistune- You have serious writers block don't you?  
  
Al- well....not really, i'm just bored, we're doing a Lovehina RPG online and the storys are fun to write and read. (shameless plug)  
  
Chibi Desktop Kitsune- You have no shame!  
  
Al- I know....  
  
Haitani Yawned and stretched, what a long night it had been.  
  
He looked around the room, bodys were laying everywhere, Keitaro on the floor, Al on the sofa, Su wrapped around him like a koalla, Shiri half under the kotasu, and Seta in a large armchair.  
  
They had stay'd up late playing Dungons and Dragons, as nerdy as that sounds, and now Haitani was pretty sure they'd sleep late so he got up and left to go get some breakfast.  
  
He smiled, at a pretty girl that passed by his table, she turned her nose up at him, he sighed and looked down into his reflection in the coffie.  
  
"This bites." He told the reflection.  
  
The reflection had no response to this, perhaps it wanted to think it over.  
  
Haitani had, a week before, broken up with someone whom he thought was the love of his life, but it turned out she was useing him, he had only been a plaything for her.  
  
"I like being a plaything!" He growled at his reflection.  
  
Still no response, perhaps the reflection didn't wish to chat today.  
  
The growl of a vespa made Haitani turn his head, perhaps Al and the others had awoken...  
  
No, it was a yellow vespa, Al drove an blue one, Haitani turned back to his coffie and then to a pretty blond walking by, who wrapped her arm around her boyfriends.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" *WHAM*  
  
Haitani never saw it comeing, the blue guitar, his face, he flew and tumbled and rolled and landed in a pile of stuffed dolls outside the local toystore.  
  
"OW, what the hell? Lady are you nuts!" Haitani stood up rubbing his nose, curseing as he looked around to see who had dilevered the blow.  
  
The yellow vespa sped off into the distance, a guitar being waved by it's owner happily.  
  
"Psycho!" Haitani called after her as he stumbled and limped back to his seat.  
  
That evening found haitani and shiri getting ready for another night at their favorite bar, it was saterday night and the two of them were meeting Kitsune, Mutsumi, Al, Naru and Keitaro and they were going to drink and just have a good time.  
  
"Hurry up man, were running late!" Shiri called through the bathroom door to his roomate.  
  
"Just a minute more!" Haitani called back.  
  
He turned to the mirror and attempted a lady killers grin...no good, he looked like a total dork.  
  
He thumped his head on the counter which just hurt him so he pulled it back up again and took a good long stare at what had to be the biggest goose egg he had ever seen, right on his forehead.  
  
"Maybe I can just..." He gave the bump and strong push with his right hand and forced it flat.  
  
"There we go!" He said smileing happily  
  
*POP*  
  
"Ow,ow,ow!" Haitani moaned as the bump came right back out, pain shooting through his brain.  
  
"I can't go out hunting lady's like this."  
  
The group at the bar chatted happily as they drank and ate, only snickering every now and then at haitani's attempt to hide his bump.  
  
"I for one think it's very sexy, the bandage look." Kitsune joked as she once again made fun of the two large bandaids directally in the middle of haitani's forehead.  
  
"Yeah yeah, laugh it up kitsune, why don't you go sing "Persuade" someone to buy you a drink." He snapped back harshly.  
  
"No need to get so snippy over it." She gave him a look and then turned back to the main conversation.  
  
"You know Motoko's gonna kill you right?" Naru sighed as she gave a exasperated look in Al's direction.  
  
"It's not my fault she's here!" Al shot a look at Su who had forced him to give her a ride here...to a bar...while she was underaged. "She just kinda tricked me."  
  
"Yeah sure, and she wasn't clinging to you in her sleep last night." A slightly tipsy Shiri chuckled.  
  
"SHE WHAT!?!" Naru began to glow with an evil dark anti-niceness force.  
  
"N..now w...wait naru, lemme explain....PURRGGGHH!"   
  
Al was sent right out the doors of the bar and into the street.   
  
"Aw...that was mean Naru, I was just cold, Alex is always warm." Su grined and winked, causeing everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
Haitani felt another stab of pain as he watched a pretty girl give him a look of dusgust, he rubbed his head, and got up, muttering something about needing to use the restroom.  
  
he stumbled in and looked at himself in the mirror, he was pale and the lump on his head hurt so much!  
  
Out in the bar, shiri, in a attempt to be brave, was trying to pick up a hot pink haired girl at the bar, who was just teaceing him, though he didn't notice.  
  
"Ssso you come here ofshen?" Shiri slurred his words.  
  
"Only as often as i can avoid, annoying little nerds around here i notice."  
  
"Y..yeah, dang nersh, they scare away all the pretty girls like yoush."  
  
"Yeah, well i'm sure the ladies thank them for it when they see you pally."  
  
The girl grinned evilly, but then froze, a small tinkling noise was comeing from her wrist, she looked down and stared, her shackle styled cuff was clicking, a chainlink attached to it was pulling away and not succedeing, causeing a clinking noise.  
  
"H..how could it be....why is it here?" She muttered looking around the bar.  
  
A/N well a little intro for now, we'll see where this goes. 


	2. it all begins

Disclaimer-  
  
Chibi Desktop Kitsune- Al is not even supposed to be useing the internet, he's grounded, but he recieved a day off so he's useing it to bring you another chapter of this fic, oh, and he owns no part of love hina or FLCL.  
  
Al- sadly....  
  
Haitani stumbled out of the bar, feeling weak and cold.  
  
He feel, his foot haveing caught a crack in the sidewalk, luckly alex was still outside and mangaged to stop haitani's fall.  
  
"You ok man?" Al looked down worried at his friend.  
  
"H...help me." Haitani whimpered, his head hurt so bad, he felt as if he were being ripped apart.  
  
Al hoisted haitani onto his vespa and started it up, "Don't worry pal, i'll get you to a doctor."  
  
Al shot off into the darkness, his friend barely remaining awake, shakeing.  
  
Al wasn't halfway to the hospital when the girl arrived,  
  
it all happened in a blur, she had been comeing up behind him, before he knew it she was along side him.  
  
she pulled out her guitar, and soon alex had lost control of his vespa and haitani and himself were run off the road, through a fence, into a empty construction site.  
  
"You loony!" Al yelled as he picked himself up and scanned the area for haitani, he spotted him laying some feet away, the bandaids had come off of his forehead, he had a throbbing lump.  
  
"Oh this cannot be good!" al ran over and kneeled beside his fallen comrad, "Come on buddy, wake up, shiri would kill me if you didn't."  
  
Haitani moaned and the throbbing got more intense, and then with a sickning tearing noise the lump broke and what looked like a large metal horn erupted from it.  
  
"WHAA!" Al fell back and crabwalked backwards akwardly and quickly.  
  
"I knew it!" said a voice, Al turned and almost couldn't beleave his eyes, it was the girl from the bar, the one shiri was flirting with, and the one from the vespa, but most importantly he reconized her from one other place...  
  
"Furi...kuri...?" He whispered shocked.  
  
The pink haired girl watched smugly as the horn grew and pulled and out of the forehead stepped a large robot, shaped almost like a teardrop with arms and legs.  
  
"You want some?" She asked as she pulled her guitar from it's case on her vespa.  
  
The robot lunged at her, she dodge nimbly, the arm snaked around and caught her leg!  
  
SMASH!  
  
The hand was still on the leg, but the arm was not attached to it.  
  
Spotting the blond boy a few feet away, the girl decided to make the best of things, she grabbed him by the head and threw him at the robot.  
  
"What the, WHAAAAAA!?!!?!" Al flew and smashed into the robot, giveing the girl just enough distraction time to run and bash it right in it's "Face".  
  
The girl stood alone, three bodys decorated the site, two human, one not.  
  
she dug around in Al pocket and found his wallet, after some more digging she found what she wanted and left, knowing they'd wake up soon and be very sore when they did. 


	3. the day after

Disclaimer-  
  
Chibi Desktop Kitsune- Al is not himself at the moment, he has just down'd more mountain dew then is allowed by state law in a attempt to earn enough caps for a X-box.  
  
Al- hehehehehehehehehe One two three take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and i really wanna make you mine!  
  
Kitsune...err...yeah, he owns not love hina, nor FLCL, nor that song he's singing.  
  
Al- (bounceing off the walls) fore five six come on and get your kicks cause you don't need money when you look like that do ya honey?  
  
Kitsune- (chases after al with a mallet)  
  
Haitani sat up, looking confused around his room, "How did I get here?" He asked himself, last nights events seemed blurred, had he been drinking.  
  
Slowly the memorys arose, he had gone to the bar, but hadn't felt well so he and Al left...and then...blank, nothing.  
  
He looked in the mirror and realized the bump that had hurt him so yesterday was gone.  
  
"Well at least that's one problem solved." He muttered as he left his room to fallow the smell of breakfast.  
  
"Hey Shiri what's...WHAAA!" Haitani stood frozen in shock, the girl...the one who had beat him with her guitar the day before, she was standing in the kitchen makeing curry in a maids dress.  
  
Shiri was sitting at the desk over in the corner, typeing away on a computer,   
  
"Morning dude, She say's I hired her to be our maid last night when I was drunk, but all she chrages is food and a bed to sleep in."   
  
Shiri smiled impishly,  
  
"And she sure improves the scenery around her don't cha think?"  
  
Haitani looked at her nervously,  
  
"Greetings sir, allow me to introduce myself, Haruhara haruko, age 19, your spritely young maid who's cute to boot, please be gentle with me master."  
  
Haitani began to bleed from his nose...that outfit... he darted into the bathroom returning moments later with tissue stuffed into his nose.  
  
"Hey bro, your gonna be late for work if you don't leave soon." Shiri called as he kicked various online butt at a roleplaying game he was on.  
  
"Uh... thanks...shiri man,"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Be careful, this girls nuts." Haitani muttered, and before he could explain haruko grabbed him and flung him out the door, "can't be late for work now can you?" She called after him and shut the door.  
  
haitani sighed.  
  
he was dressed as a large robot and standing in front of the Cosplay cafe, holding a sign that told of some great offer on food they had inside, but it wasn't the sweltering hot costume that made him depressed, he was thinking about how sour things had gotten, lose a girl, lose a job, and now shiri seemed to be gunning for the lunitic maid they now had, what more could go wrong?  
  
At which point, Al walked by chatting happily with mutsumi, the two of them had gotten jobs at the cosplay cafe as well, but haitani had been outside the last few days so he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to mutsumi at all.  
  
Haitani had long held a crush for mutsumi, but he had decided it was useless and went out dateing other girls again, but sadly, after the last little relationship, he still longed for his raven haired angel.  
  
He spotted the manager, a pervert if there ever was one, flirting with the bubbly mutsumi as she stood by the bar in a sailor moon outfit.  
  
"That slime!" Haitani growled, flirting with employees, especially the one's haitani had a cursh on, how low!  
  
Haitani felt a headache and went back to holdng the sign where all could see it, girls were a pain in the head.  
  
Chibi kitsune- not much, this story is pretty bad Al, your haveing a run of bad one's i've noticed.  
  
Al- i dunno, i just can't seem to write all that well recentally.  
  
Chibi Kitsune- ah well, take some time, relax, it'll come back.  
  
Al- hope so, if I don't get back the creative spark i might have to resort to useing petty and useless musical numbers.  
  
Kitsune- you mean like in all your other stories?  
  
Al- right, and no one wants that. 


End file.
